Gasoline
by Kanade 8
Summary: There exists an eighth miraculous, that has been sealed away because of the tragedy bound to it. But, the time has come and the eighth miraculous is needed again. The circumstances have changed, and the stakes are high. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
1. Prologue

Warning: This will probably get quite a bit darker than the actual show. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug! Set in an AU.

Prologue

Master Fu stared at the box on the shelf, while Wayzz hovered around worriedly. The box was open, the miraculous glinting as the sunlight hit them through the window. Abruptly, Master Fu turned and addressed Wayzz.

"We need the eighth miraculous."

"But, Master, there is a reason it was sealed away. Horrible things always happen to the bearer." His voice was filled with sorrow and laced with worry. Master Shu responded, his voice equally full of sadness.

"Such is the fate of the ones who guard balance itself. Think about it Wayzz. What is the purpose of the lizard miraculous?"

"To balance the power of the other miraculous, and the world. To make sure there is just enough chaos and good luck for the world to reach equilibrium." Wayzz recited as if reading from a book. "But Master, the holders of the ladybug and black cat miraculous are doing just fine!" Master Fu nodded.

"Yes, they are doing splendidly. But something will always change, and we need to be prepared."

"You have a point, however, why not one of the other miraculous? Surely one of them would work."

"Wayzz, you know as well as I do that that would not work. The lizard Miraculous is the only one that is equally as powerful as the ladybug and the black cat." Master Fu sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I guess we are going on a trip then." Wayzz spoke quietly.

"Yes, we are." Master Fu returned the box to its hiding place, and the two of them started to prepare for the trip.


	2. Chapter 1

The view from the plane window was exquisite, the watercolor sunrise over the Eiffel tower, the rays of golden sunlight reflecting off the Seine, and the intricate architecture of Paris all helped me see why many people considered the city of Paris as the most beautiful city in the world. Although, right now I had mixed feelings about this city. Music sounded in my ears as I stared out the window, as I had been doing for the past seven hours. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I took out my headphones and peered at my mom, who was sitting next to me.

"Dragă, I know that moving to Paris was quite unexpected, and not exactly what you wanted to happen. But, our new jobs are fantastic, and we'll be closer to your sister." My mother was extremely tired, and it showed. Although, a nonstop seven hour international flight can do that to you.

"Yeah, mom. I know." I smiled at her. "At least we are moving to someplace interesting! Plus the food is supposed to be good." My mom laughed, and my dad, who was asleep in the aisle seat adjusted his position and stayed asleep.

"Passengers, please remain seated and fasten their seatbelts." The voice of the pilot echoed throughout the cabin. "The final descent into Paris is beginning."

"Ah, I should wake up your father. Your sister will be here to pick us up." My mom turned and shook my dad to wake him, and returned to gazing out the window. _So Shiori is taking time out of her busy scheduled to pick us up._ I snorted to myself. _That's surprising, although I guess it will be nice to see her in person, instead of on the cover of a magazine or something._

Customs were nothing special, just like the customs of any other country I had traveled to. It was a relief when it was all finished. Although, not everyone was together. My dog, in accordance with the law, had to be quarantined for a week before we could take him home.

"Mom, Dad, I am hungry, we should get some food." I adjusted the strap of my carry-on bag.

"Hmm, well. I am not hungry." I could tell from my dad's tone he had something dastardly planned. "But here is some money, so you can go buy some food for yourself." He was smirking.

"Father, why?!" I melodramatically shook my fist at him. "How could you do this to me? I am doomed! Doomed!" My dad laughed at me, which is what I had been going for. 'No, but seriously, I am kinda doomed. I can't even speak the language." My voice was deadpan.

"Yet." My dad forced the money into my hands and ushered me towards one of the vendors. Sighing, I tried to swallow my hesitation and nervousness, and shuffled towards the decently sized line. Out of habit, I was always taking in my surroundings, so much so that my family often jokingly accused me of being paranoid. _Paranoia is just common sense when everyone is out to get you._ I smiled wryly to myself, because I knew I had no reason to be paranoid. Out of habit and boredom, I watched the people in front of me order their food and pay. Currently ordering was a petite, elegant lady, dressed in an expensive, navy blue business suit and six-inch heels. From the looks of it, she was absolutely thrilled to be ordering a thing of fast food. Second in line stood a man of medium height, with droopy eyes and jowls to match. Behind him, a couple leaned against each other, murmuring into each other's ears.

However, the most interesting person in the line was right in front of me. He matched the petite lady in height, but instead of a suit, this person wore a bright red Hawaiian shirt, splattered with white flowers, and using a cane that was almost taller than he was. Khaki shorts completed the look, along with a pair of sandals. The couple finished paying, and it was now the man's turn to order. Everything went smoothly, or so it seemed to me despite my absolute lack of knowledge concerning the French language, until the time came for the man to pay.

"Ce sera euros quatre ans et demi s'il vous plaît.[1]" The cashier blew and popped a bubble, smacking her lips as he drew the gum back into his mouth to repeat the process.

"Pas de problème.[2]" The man seemed a little distracted, answering after a pause and his body language seemed nervous, looking around anxiously. But I was probably just overanalyzing the situation, some people were just naturally twitchy. "Oh, je suis désolé ... Je ne peux pas sembler trouver mon portefeuille ... Peut-être qu'il est ici.[3]" The short man fished around in his pockets for his wallet, or so I presumed.

"Sérieusement? Si vous ne pouvez pas payer simplement laisser.[4]" The cashier, named Colette if her name tag was to be trusted, was acting bratty from the sound of her voice. _Do not get involved, it is not your problem._

"Je sais que je l'ai ici quelque part.[5]" The man didn't seem particularly bothered.

"Nous savons tous que n'est pas vrai. Arrêtez de perdre du temps de chacun, stupide vieil homme.[6]" _Okay this is ridiculous. I may not be able to speak French, but I can recognize when someone is being an ass, calling people stupid and stuff._ Sighing internally, I thought back to what little French I knew, so exactly three things, and decided to just go with Romanian. _It's in the same family as French, it should work in a pinch._

"Scuzați-mă!" I tapped the man's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He turned, and I held the money my dad gave me out to him.

Aici. Puteți plăti cu asta, nu într-adevăr nevoie de ea.[7]" Luckily, the bearded man smiled and took the money.

"Merci." He turned, and the cashier looked absolutely pissed at me.

"Non. Il suffit de laisser, aller ailleurs.[8]" Much to my exasperation, the cashier still refused to serve him.

"Dă-i mâncarea, te rog."I kept my voice completely level, enjoying the face of confusion on the cashier's face. He looked at the bag of food resting on the counter.

"Non."

"コレットは、彼に彼の料理をしてください与えます[9]" I spoke Japanese instead of Romanian this time, just because. It didn't make a difference anyway.

"Non."

"In that case, give me my food, and I won't ask for the manager." I desperately hoped that the cashier wasn't the manager that would be a major fail.

"Quelle?[10]" Taken aback, Colette stared at me.

"It's my money, right? That is why you won't give him his food. So, I'll have his order." She narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't say anything. So, I reached over and grabbed the bag, handed it to the man, and left the line. As soon as I had escaped the situation, I released the breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding, and the tension escaped from my body.

"Excusez-moi." I was greeted by the man I had tried to help. "Merci, Je vous remercie, qui était très gentil. Vous géré très bien.[11]" I had no idea what he was saying, so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Umm….Thank you?" I tried to smile, but it felt like more of a grimace. The man laughed, but it there was a note of something that I couldn't place woven in with the laugher.

"Je suis désolé.[12]" He took my hand as he said this, then disappeared into the crowd, leaving me mystified. Still a bit confused, I made my way back to my family, deciding to pay the encounter no mind.

"I thought you went to go get food?" My mother questioned.

"I did, but something happened and I gave my food to someone else. " I shrugged. "I can get something later."

"Figures that would happen." Ruffling my hair, my dad laughed, a tired but happy smile adorning his features. "Come one, let's find a hotel to stay in for tonight, and we'll see our new place tomorrow."

"Okay, dad." I adjusted my strap again, but something felt different. The bag was slightly heavier. _What? This is interesting…_ Loosening the drawstrings, my eyes fell upon something that hadn't been in my bag before, resting on top of the other items in the back.

The item in question was a black, octagonal box, with a beautiful, scarlet, ornately carved Chinese design on it. _That's strange. I know I do not own this, did the man give it to me? But how did it get in my bag?_ I was snapped out of my reverie by my mother.

"Flavia, come. We must go, tomorrow is important." Pulling on the drawstrings, I closed the bag, and went on my way.

"Coming Mom!" My thoughts still lingered on the little black mystery box, questions swirling around my mind. _Well, one thing is for sure, I can't wait to open it and see what's inside._

* * *

[1] That'll be four and a half euros please. (I used google translate, so sorry for any errors!)

[2] No Problem

[3] Oh, I'm sorry...I can't seem to find my wallet...Maybe it's here.

[4] Seriously? If you can't pay just leave.

[5] I know I have it here somewhere.

[6] We all know that isn't true. Stop wasting everyone's time, stupid old man.

[7] Here, you can pay with this, I don't really need it.

[8] No. Just leave, go somewhere else.

[9] Colette, give him his food please.

[10] What?

[11] Thank you, that was very kind. You handled that very well.

[12] I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

With bated breath, I peered at the ornate box lying in the middle of my bed. My parents were in the room next to this one, and my sister went back to her own place after picking us up. Something about the box seemed…different, and frankly, considering the suspicious circumstances, I was a bit reluctant to open it. But, nothing ever happens if you don't do anything, so I opened the box. As soon as the lid was completely open, any chance of seeing inside disappeared, because a glowing orb of silvery-blue light coalesced, blocking my view of the thing inside.

That silvery blue light wasn't just light though, upon closer inspection it appeared to be…some sort of creature. Getting closer so I could see it better, I could see tiny white scales, like a lizard, and a chameleon-like tail, but this thing clearly wasn't a lizard. It honestly looked like a chibi with lizard features. It had a small bluish snout, and pale blue horns, in addition to two string-like appendages that were attached to its arms. Its colors were similar to those white lizards in Mexico, who had evolved to be white to adapt to the gypsum sand of the desert they live in, they even had blue colors too, but it had horns like Horned lizards. The thing appeared to be sleeping. Right as I was about to withdraw, its eyes opened!

"OH, FLIP!" Leaping backward, I fumbled for something on instinct, and the first thing in range just happened to be the T.V remote, and there I stood, poised to throw the remote and pounce on the thing if it dared to move. It stared at me with huge, orb-like, intelligent reptilian eyes, in fact, the eyes were exactly like Komodo dragon eyes. _Oh, come on, you are thinking about what type of reptile eyes they are? Nerd. Well, Komodo Dragons are flipping adorable._

"Hello." _Didst mine ears deceive me? Is that tiny chibi lizard creature speaking? Cool! (Hopefully I am not hallucinating or something.)_

"…Hello." Suspicion oozed from my voice like cold molasses when you try to pour it out of a jar, slow and constant. The thing sat up and stretched, sitting in the middle of my bed.

"What are you?" I paused to see if the thing would answer, and when it didn't, I continued. "Well, you are obviously some sort of creature, probably magic, sorry for asking a question I knew the answer too. Um…Why are you here then?" Still no answer. "Okay, well then, what is your name?" Silence greeted my question, but just as I was about to lengthen my spiel, the chibi-lizard spoke.

"I chose you to be a guardian. And, I am confident in my choice, as you seem smart, and open-minded." The way it spoke was very blunt and to the point, which I appreciated very much. I was also thankful it wasn't speaking French, so I could understand it. "I am what is called a Kwami. I am a magical sprite that chooses heroes, and like I said, I chose you. Now, before you ask, I don't know why. I just did. Also, my name is Dracc. Now, here is what you do-"

"Wait! Hold on just a minute. What if I don't want to be a hero or guardian or whatever?" Dracc smirked, his eyes narrowing mischievously.

"Well, I can't do anything about that, except you were chosen for a reason, and it wasn't because you didn't want to or would refuse."

"Fair point. I also only said what if, not never. So I will do it." Sighing deeply, I lowered the menacing remote control. "The situation just seems really contrived." _I also really just have no idea how to react._

"Well, the chances it was gonna be you were one in 7,404,976,783. So you have a fair point there." Dracc smiled toothily, revealing sharp, tiny needle teeth. "Congrats." Giggling, I glanced at the box again, there was something else in it that I had missed, probably because I had been distracted by the magical talking sprite.

"A brooch?" The article of jewelry in question glistened, a simple circle shape, Surrounded by silver, the type of gem was easily identifiable. Before I could stop myself, a small snort escaped my mouth. "Of course it's Agate, my favorite type of gemstone."  
"But of course,"Dracc smirked, the tail curling in a fashion that can be described as smug. "Agate is the best, I am glad you have good taste. Some of the previous ones did not appreciate the fabulous beauty of their miraculous."

"It looks like a lizard eye, but I suppose that's to be expected. I mean, I am guessing that that's the motif." Dracc nodded, and went on to tell me how to operate the thing.

"So, you have to be wearing it, and when you need to transform, you have to say "Transform me." And then I transform you, it's as simple as that. Plus, you get a secret ability too! Oh, also a magical fan/fans. You can double wield or only use one, it's up to you. See the rings the agate has? When you use your power, you have eight minutes before you lose it, and after you lose the power, you have a minute until the transformation wears off. The bands will disappear at certain intervals so you know how much time you have left. Also, you know, the obvious. You can't let anyone know who you are. It would really complicate things, and we want to avoid that, of course. "

"Okay. What is my secret ability?" Dracc didn't exactly specify what that would be, and it's probably a good thing to know.

"Randomizer! You get a random power for eight minutes, and it's up to you to use it wisely." Dracc floated exuberantly around the room. "Now, there is not any reason to transform right now, unless you want to practice."

"Practicing would definitely be a good idea, but I just had a seven hour plane trip, saw my sister for the first time in five years, after which she promptly disappeared. I also have school in two days, we're moving in tomorrow. I kinda want to sleep."

"Ooh, yeah you should. Don't worry, we can practice some other time, and you can always learn on the fly."

"Let's hope I don't have to."


	4. Chapter 3

"So, Dracc." I spoke as I was adjusting the brooch I had pinned to my shirt. "You'll go back into the thing if I willingly take it off?"  
"Yeah." He zigzagged around my head. "Also, it's really important that you keep the brooch on at all times, because you never know when you need to transform." I finished adjusting the brooch and swung my backpack around my shoulders.  
"You can hide in the pockets of my hoodie. I wear it all the time." Dracc immediately flew in and curled up. Making sure I had all I would need, such as books, my sketchbook, the school issued tablet, I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, past my parents eating breakfast. (I had eaten before them, as I needed to be at school earlier than they had to be at their work.)  
"さようなら、Flavia!" My dad absentmindedly called out as he sipped his orange juice.  
"Farewell Dragă, have a good day at school." I nodded in acknowledgement and my parents went back to conversing with each other, in the weird mix of Romanian, English, and Japanese that was spoken in our household. My house was only about three blocks from the school, so I would be walking to it for the rest of my school years until college.  
The sun was shining and people were out and about. If I hadn't been so gut-wrenchingly nervous about the first day of school, I might have enjoyed the morning. As I navigated through the city, I could hear snippets of conversation, all in French. One motor-mouth lady held her cellphone to her ear. A couple giggled happily and the various city noises floated through the air. All was as calm as it could be in the bustling city of Paris. Suddenly I was flung backwards into the side of a building, piercing pain blooming throughout my whole body. I ignored it and got my bearings. Nothing was broken, and the pain was quickly subsiding. The air was ringing with panicked screams, but I wasn't paying attention to them. In the middle of the cobblestone street, there was a girl, but not in the usual sense. For starters, her skin was a pale shade of green, and she has butterfly wings, clear with a greenish tint. She was clothed in a dress made entirely of plants, and vines wrapped around her legs forming shoes. There was what looked like a mask on her face, and she was wearing an intricate headband that had a flower on one side. She looked like a typical nature fairy, except…something was off. Everything looked like it was dying. Her wings were ragged, and the vines were brown and brittle. Her dress looked like it was rotting and the generic daisy on her headband was wilted. Surrounding the evil nature fairy, gigantic roots coiled and constricted like a tangle of venomous snakes. _What the actual flip? This must be what Dracc was talking about…_  
"Oh, why are you screaming and running away? I'm just trying to make everything beautiful!" Malicious laughter followed this demented little speech, and she opened her mouth to continue, but I did not wait to find out what she wanted to say. Running around the corner of a building, I entered a deserted alley. Dracc flew out of my pocket.  
"Well, that was quicker than I thought it would be" His smile was crooked and he seemed to be joking, but his serious tone betrayed his attitude.  
"Looks like I'll have to figure it out as I go." Dracc nodded. "Transform me!" Despite the situation, I felt exited. I mean, come on. A ton of kids have dreamed of having powers, and now I was actually going to get some.

Transforming was…a weird experience. It wasn't unpleasant, I could feel new energy running through every fiber of my being, and I felt as if I was under a waterfall as I transformed. _I feel like a magical girl… heh…_ At that moment after the transformation finished, I felt something curl around to the side of me feet "Sweet!" I have a tail." Giving it a few experimental flicks, my excitement grew exponentially. "And it actually works! It feels so natural too. Well…." A crooked smile spread across my face. I also had goggles and a loose hood on, along with a bodysuit of some sort. I had no idea what I looked like actually, but that would have to come later. _All right…let's see what I can do!_

 _Image Source:_ tangled-roots


End file.
